Sorpresa Navideña
by Lumino17
Summary: Es diciembre y Levy McGarden juntos con las chicas tienen una sorpresa, lo que no se esperaba eran los siguientes eventos terminando con un Gremio en shock y una Levy feliz... Pasen y delen una oportunidad es mi primer fic


Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore_". Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima la historia si es de mi autoría x3

- Diálogos –

(Yo de entrometida xD)

* * *

><p>Sorpresa navideña.<p>

- Tch… Aun no es ni medio día y ya tienen un escándalo en el gremio – Pensaba Gajeel mientras observaba todo el gremio con cara de aburrimiento a la vez que comía un trozo de hierro… hasta que noto a alguien o mejor dicho su ausencia.

- Lily, es idea mía o la enana no está.

Panther Lily casi escupe su delicioso jugo de Kiwi, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto mago de hierro, muy sorprendido le dice: Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es extraño.

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- Que TÚ estés preocupado por Levy, Ge hii~

- No me preocupa, es solo que me extraña que aquellos idiotas no la estén rodeando – dijo mientras señalaba con su pulgar a la mesa donde Jet y Droy estaban (Droy comiendo como si no hubiera mañana)

- Lily solo pudo pensar que a ESO se le llama preocupación con algo de celos.

- Ara ara, Levy-chan esta con algunas de las muchachas preparándose - dijo Mira a la vez que le llevaba otro vaso de kiwi a Lily.

Gajeel solo la miro de arriba abajo detallando su vestido rojo hasta medio muslo con bordes blancos, los guantes rojos, un gorrito de navidad y unas botas negras hasta las rodillas de poco tacón, hasta que sintió un escalofrío en la espalda de alguien que lo veía del segundo piso (Laxus xD) pero le resto importancia.

- ¿Preparándose para qué?

- Es sorpresa –le guiño un ojo y se fue a seguir atendiendo la barra.

- Ahora ayúdame a decorar el gremio

- ¿Decorarlo para qué?

- Ara Gajeel, es casi navidad así que… toma – le dio una caja con muchos adornos navideños – comienza a arreglarlos por el gremio - le dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se iba a seguir atendiendo la barra.

Gajeel la vio por dos segundos mientras se iba, hasta que su instinto de supervivencia le recomendó dejar de hacerlo y que comenzara a trabajar (O Laxus lo mata por ver a su Mira, o Mira lo mata por no hacer lo que le dijo, pobre de Gajeel)

Y como si las chicas fueran invocadas, entraron al gremio haciendo algo de escándalo, todas o casi todas con la misma indumentaria que tenia Mira, botas negras hasta las rodillas con poco tacón, vestido rojo medio muslo con ambos bordes hechos de tela de peluche blanca, guantes rojos hasta la mitad del brazo y con el borde de peluche blanco y un gorrito rojo como el de Santa, las únicas con indumentaria diferente era Juvia que tenía un vestido hasta los tobillos pero abierto a ambos lados de las piernas y Cana que tenia pantalones negros y un sostén rojo.

Gajeel solo detallo muy por encima a las chicas, hasta que vio a Levy la cual se veía adorable con esa indumentaria y al parecer no era el único que lo pensaba, ya que, Jet y Droy la estaban acosando el estuvo a punto de lanzarle la caja que aun cargaba, si no fuera sido por la terrorífica, digo, dulce mirada que le dirigió Mirajane.

Así que opto por hacer caso y colocar los adornos – Lily ayúdame.

- H-hai pero pensé que irías primero a saludar a Levy

- No molestes y ayúdame.

- Voy – Lily termino su jugo de Kiwi y comenzó a ayudar a Gajeel a decorar el Gremio.

Mientras tanto donde Levy…

- Que hermosa te ves Levy-chan – Decía un Jet con corazones en vez de ojos.

- Ese vestido te queda súper bien Levy-chan – Ahora era Droy quien la alagaba.

- ¡ERES LA MEJOR LEVY-CHAAAAANNN! – Dijeron al unísono Jet y Droy

La Mcgarden algo sonrojada por los halagos de sus amigos veía a cierto Dragón Slayer que no se le había acercado y la había ignorado olímpicamente mientras comenzaba a decorar el gremio, la peli azul soltó un suspiro de resignación y fue a ayudar a los demás con los arreglos del gremio mientras era seguida de cerca a los cuales ignoraba cada vez que le gritaban halagos.

Dos horas después…

- Ese par ya me está hartando, primero me pregunta por Levy-chan y luego solo la ignora – Decía una Mirajane visiblemente enojada a su hermana y a un par de gatos – Creo que es hora de Operación Muérdago – Dijo con una sonrisa que le daría miedo a cualquiera.

- Pe-pero Mira-nee… ¿Por qué no esperamos una hora más? Quizás se saluden y comiencen a hablar en un rato – Le comentaba una Lissanna algo asustada por su amiga.

- Es inútil Lissanna-san Mira-san tiene razón, además conozco a Gajeel y no la va a saludar así como así, al menos que Jet y Droy la fastidien mucho – Esta vez fue Lily que hablo.

- Bueno entonces haz algo para que se acerquen y tu Happy asegúrate de que arriba de Levy haya un muérdago.

- ¡AAHH! Claro Mira-nee eso es…

Todos vieron a Lissanna mientras ella comenzó a explicarles el plan que tenía en mente el cual les gusto a todos y comenzarían a realizar

Media hora después

Treinta minutos después estaba todo listo ahora era el turno de Lily y Happy, si ellos no hacían bien su parte sufrirían la peor tortura que se puedan imaginar a manos de la "Demonio Mirajane" en conjunto con su hermana (Ustedes pueden, ¡ánimos!)

Primera parte del "Plan Muérdago" a cargo de Happy

- Levy-chan te ves hermosa leyendo – La alababa Jet

- Y mas en ese vestido de Santa – Este es Droy que había dejado de comer solo para halagar a la Mcgarden

En eso llego Happy a la mesa – Hola Levy

- ¡Ah! Hola Happy, no te había visto. ¿Y eso que no estás con Natsu? – Primera vez que levanto su mirada del libro que leía y hablaba con alguien ya que ignoraba a Jet y Droy.

- ¿Acaso Levy no me quiere aquí?

- No es eso Happy, es solo que me extraña que no estés con él, ustedes son inseparable – Le sonrió tiernamente al felino azulado

- Pero es que el anda molestando mucho a Lucy y ya me aburrí –En eso el felino alzo su cabecita y viendo el muérdago le pregunto lo más inocente posible - ¿Qué es eso que tienes arriba de tu cabeza?

- ¿Qué cosa? – En lo que Levy subió la cabeza noto el muérdago y no fue el único Jet y Droy también lo vieron y comenzaron a pelearse para ver quien le daba el primer beso a Levy. La Mcgarden se puso roja y bajo rápidamente la cabeza respondiendo bajito pero audible para Happy – E-e-e-eso es muér-muér-muérdago – Dijo por fin la peli azul

Happy con una sonrisa malvada que Levy y nadie vio le hizo la pregunta del millón – Entonces tienes que besar a alguien ¿A cuál vas a besar? ¿A Jet o a Droy?

Levy solo se hundió mas en el libro que tenía entre sus manos y antes de que se diera cuenta fue alzada de su lugar y estaba siendo besada muy toscamente en la boca mientras todos absolutamente TODOS en el gremio estaban en SHOCK, hasta que reconoció esos ojos rojos y ese sabor a metal en su boca, antes de que Gajeel se alejara lo rodeo con sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de él y le respondió el beso cerrando los ojos a lo que Gajeel se sorprendió y la siguió besando pero esta vez, aunque aun tosca, con mas dulzura mientras la abrazaba por la cintura de la peli azul.

Algunos minutos antes con Gajeel…

Gajeel miraba a Levy, aunque ya estaba obstinado con los gritos del par de idiotas que no entendían que la enana no los veía como algo más que amigos, los dejaba tranquilos solo porque ella no les hacia ningún caso.

- Realmente esta preciosa – Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

- Ge hii~ ¿Quién está realmente preciosa Gajeel? – Pregunto Lily volando a un lado de Gajeel

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Gajeel haciéndose el desentendido mientras veía a otro lado (Tsundere ¬¬)

Lily ya había seguido la línea de visión del ojirojo, así que sabía que se trataba de Levy – Ciertamente…. Levy se ve muy linda y más sonrojada.

En lo que el escucho la palabra sonrojo volteo pero no entendía muy bien la escena de ella sonrojada bajando la vista y hundiéndose en el libro mas roja aun y menos porque el par de idiotas se peleaban.

Lily al darse cuenta de la incomprensión del DS de metal tuvo que dar más información a ver si entendía la situación de la peli azul

- Seguro es por el muérdago, ¿Me pregunto si besara a Jet o a Droy?

El felino de pelaje negro no había terminado la frase cuando Gajeel no se encontraba ya a su lado si no al lado de la peli azul besándola, eso no sorprendió pero al parecer el plan de Lissanna había funcionado.

Gajeel no se esperaba que Levy le respondería el beso de esa manera, hasta tal punto que se olvido que estaba en el gremio solo estaba concentrado en los dulces labio de la enana que tenía un delicioso sabor a cerezas.

Por su parte Levy actuó por un mero impulso sumado al temor a que una oportunidad como aquella no se volviera a repetir. Por eso beso al Redfox y ahora estaba tan concentrada en esos labio… y mas con su sabor de hierro que se olvido de su vergüenza y del lugar hasta que Jet y Droy salieron del SHOCK inicial y rompieron la hermosa atmosfera justo cuando ellos se separaban en busca de aire (ya tenían como unos 3 minutos besándose)

- ¡LEEEEE-LEEEEE-LEEEEVY-CHAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! – Dijeron el par de idi… perdón, el par de AMIGOS de Levy Mcgarden haciendo que el resto del gremio reaccionara y ganándose un par de puño en la cara con una mano de hierro cortesía de Gajeel Redfox.

- ¡DESDE AHORA ELLA ES MIA, Y QUIEN SE ACERQUE DE MAS SE LAS VERA CONMIGO! ¿ENTENDIERON? – sin soltar a Levy dijo en voz alta aunque la pregunta iba dirigida más que nada hacia Jet y Droy e hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara más que el cabello de Erza y al borde del desmayo solo puro abrazarlo con más fuerza, por su parte el gremio al unísono solo pudo responder

- ¡AYE! – y luego del susto y shock inicial… pasaron a festejar por los nueva pareja del gremio. Menos Jet y Droy que se deprimieron haciendo que Droy comiera de más y Jet compitiera con Cana, emborrachándose a la 5ta ronda. Ambos terminaron en la enfermería es noche por el exceso de comida y bebida.

Por su parte Levy termino rodeada de las chicas las cuales les hacían preguntas y ella respondía como podía algo intimidada por Erza pero feliz y sonrojada.

Por otro lado Gajeel muy feliz le dijo a Lily "Esto sí que fue una sorpresa, Ge hii~" justo antes de comenzar a pelear con el resto del gremio. Aunque Lily no entendió solo lo vio y siguió comiendo su delicioso Kiwi.

Pero en otro lugar del gremio se notaba a un peli rosa bastante pensativo mientras veía fijamente a cierta rubia…

Pero esa, es otra historia.

* * *

><p>PD: Hay una historia "unida" de cierta forma a esta. Se llama "Bendito Muérdago" y es Nalu<p>

_¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo también!_

_¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Chocolates? (Mis favoritos son los amargos) ¿Reviews?_

_Todo es recibido *-*_


End file.
